


third time lucky

by humanveil



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “I want to kiss you,” he says.





	third time lucky

They go to dinner three times before it happens. 

The first isn’t a date, not exactly. It’s more of an experiment, something to test the waters. Angela has been increasingly interested in her colleague since The Fire Incident, as they’d come to call it, and dinner had seemed like the next logical step. 

Their second outing is closer to a date, though they never actually say the word. Instead, Dwight comes up behind her in the office car park and suggests doing  _it_  again some time, and she’s agreeable enough to say yes. 

The third time, there’s no denying what it is. A candle sits on their table as they eat, and she listens as Dwight rattles on about open flames and fire hazards, humming her agreement. At the end of the night, he drives her home and walks her to her door, turning to face her as they stand on the front step. 

“I want to kiss you,” he says. Matter of fact. 

Angela’s mouth twitches, her expression just short of a smile. “That would be acceptable.” 

It’s awfully proper, almost awkward. Dwight has to bend down, one hand hovering above Angela’s shoulder, fingers brushing the soft fabric of her cardigan. The first kiss is chaste: soft and quick, full of potential. 

They pull apart after, but Dwight doesn’t pull away. His eyes stay fixed on Angela’s, her own looking back, and a long, silent moment passes before they both dart forward a second time, Angela’s hands reaching to the nape of Dwight’s neck and pulling him closer. 

The second kiss is anything but chaste, their actions fuelled by desire, excitement, a hint of desperation. They’ve had a hint of what could be, and the need for more is instantaneous. 

Angela is the one to end it. She’s pulls away and looks across her yard, down her street, hands smoothing the wrinkles of her clothes. She sounds breathless even as she mumbles something about the neighbours and  _reputations_. 

When she opens her door, she pulls Dwight inside with her. 


End file.
